¡Herejía!
by Suiris E'Doluc
Summary: .:Incluye SLASH/SPOILERS:. Serie de Drabbles de cien palabras. Parodia y humor, principalmente sobre temas del séptimo libro.
1. El zombi

Serie de Drabbles de cien palabras.

**-SPOILERS DEL ÚLTIMO LIBRO-**

_Colección de cosas que uno escribe mientras estudia._

_Esta serie mezclara diferentes Drabbles, todos con temáticas referentes al ultimo libro de Harry Potter._

* * *

• El zombi •

* * *

De poder, se levantaría de la tumba, la indignación es demasiado grande como para quedarse bajo tierra. 

Cada vez que alguien susurra, murmura o simplemente menciona aquello, él no puede evitar sentir que lo que queda de sus huesos se retuercen dentro de él. Crujen y gimen sus venas. Y sus manos estrujan la raída túnica.

_¡Herejía¡Sacrilegio! _

La repugnancia de no poder hacer nada al respecto es intolerable.

¡Como pudo Potter ser tan insensible!

¡Albus _Severus Potter_ Weasley! Nada puede ser mas indignante que _su_ nombre este junto al _Potter_. Y por eso; Severus Snape… se retuerce bajo tierra.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

No puedo evitar pensar; que colocar el nombre de _Severus_ junto al apellido de la persona que le quito a quien amo es una crueldad. Y llamar a un _niño Albus Severus Potter Weasley_ es una crueldad aun mayor para el niño. Yo en su lugar de seguro preferiría haber muerto al nacer a portar aquel nombrecillo.

Sin duda Harry Potter no debió casarse con una mujer por el bien de la humanidad (Muchos comparten mi opinión, especialmente Malfoy).

Y también por el bien de la humanidad, JK no debió agregar ese _… epilogoiack._

PD: Mis notas tienen cien palabras! XD


	2. Juego de Transformaciones

**¡Gracias por las reviews del capitulo anterior! **

Serie de Drabbles de cien palabras.

**-SPOILERS DEL ÚLTIMO LIBRO-**

_Colección de cosas que uno escribe mientras estudia._

_Esta serie mezclara diferentes Drabbles, todos con temáticas referentes al ultimo libro de Harry Potter._

**SLASH SIRIUS/REMUS (Tonks retozando por ahí)**

* * *

• Juego de Trasformaciones •

* * *

Lupin la observa arreglarse; cabello rosa, ahora verde, púrpura. Nuevamente rosa. 

Y sin poder evitarlo; se pregunta si ella podría elegir cabello negro azulado algún día.

No comenta nada, la observa callado.

Ella sigue frente al espejo.

Ojos verdes, amarillos y finalmente rosa Barbie.

¿Por qué nunca grises?

El gris llena los sueños de Lupin, como la niebla las calles de Londres.

Remus observa como Tonks juega con su rostro; pato Tonks, puerco Tonks…

¿Podría cambiar para parecerse al hombre que aun aparece en sus sueños?

Quizás si físicamente, pero Lupin sabe que nunca, ninguna chiquilla, remplazara jamás a Sirius.

* * *

**Nota de autora: **(Nuevamente: Cien palabras) 

Realmente creo que jamás vi una pareja tan fría como lo fueron Lupin y Tonks.

Y me alegro.

Tonks presiona y presiona sin importarle en ningún momento los sentimientos de Remus. Ella se preocupa por obtener lo que quiere, nada más. Y Lupin la trata como a una alumna de _lenta entendedera_.

Creo que en el séptimo es fácil notar que Remus J. Lupin no es feliz con ella. Solo es feliz por Teddy, y hasta el mismo se sorprende de ello.

El único momento, donde realmente se lo ve satisfecho, es cuando se encuentra con Sirius. (¿Y quien no?)

* * *

Reviews? 


	3. Sin colesterol

**-DEDICADO A MI PRIMA BELLA-**

_-ESPERO, CON TODO MI CORAZÓN, QUE ALGUN DIA SUPERES EL TRAUMA CAUSADO POR JK, QUERIDA PRIMA-_

Serie de Drabbles de cien palabras.

**-SPOILERS DEL ÚLTIMO LIBRO-**

_Colección de cosas que uno escribe mientras estudia._

_Esta serie mezclara diferentes Drabbles, todos con temáticas referentes al ultimo libro de Harry Potter._

**ADVERTENCIA: Cocinera al acecho.**

Dato extra: El capitulo 1 y 2 suman 500 palabras justas¡Y juro solemnemente que no lo hice a propósito!

(Que freaky…)

* * *

• Sin colesterol •

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange. Una mujer fuerte. Sádica. Y actualmente; completamente desquiciada.

Le gustan la sangre y los gritos desgarradores, que nacen desde el fondo de la garganta.

Hace culto de la magia negra y ella misma _es_ magia negra.

Esta enferma de demencia y de amor hacia un ser incapaz de sentir, de _oler_ cualquier clase de emoción ajena al poder.

Bella no le teme al miedo, ama el miedo.

Pero hay una sola cosa que le hiela la sangre…

Y paradójicamente; la mujer fatal encuentra su fatal destino, en manos de quien domina el arte que la paraliza; _la cocina_.

* * *

**Notas de autora: **(y seguimos con las cien palabras n.ñU)

Entre las cosas indignantes del 7mo libro nos topamos con esto:

Bellatrix Lestrange, antes Black, pura sangre orgullosa y peligrosa. Mortifaga desde la punta del tacón hasta la del cabello. Muere en manos de la gorda, poco ejercitada y madre de siete hijos, -redobles por favor- _¡Molly Weasley!._

¿Lógica en esto? Yo no la encuentro. ¿Dónde esta la justicia poética en una muerte tan humillante?.

Nerville debió ser quien acabe con Bella, seria trillado, pero justo. Y sin lugar a dudas mucho mejor a que hagan _soufflé de mortifaga_…

JK odia a los Blacks, sin dudas tiene algo contra ellos.

* * *

Reviews? 


	4. Hedwig es una lechuza

Serie de Drabbles de cien palabras.

**-SPOILERS DEL ÚLTIMO LIBRO-**

_Colección de cosas que uno escribe mientras estudia._

_Esta serie mezclara diferentes Drabbles, todos con temáticas referentes al ultimo libro de Harry Potter._

**ADVERTENCIA: Amantes de los animales, abstenerse.**

* * *

• Hedwig es una lechuza que vive en nuestra mente •

_ (…Cuando se hace grande es realmente sorprendente)_

* * *

Hedwig es una lechuza, las lechuzas son aves, la característica casi general de las aves… es que vuelan. 

Ya saben; _volar_. Por si mismas. Con las alas._ En el aire._

Pero cuando llegó el momento de escapar, de _volar_ de Privet Drive numero 4, fue metida en una jaula.

Los hechizos impactaban demasiado cerca.

Ella aleteaba entre rejas.

Asustada.

_Atrapada_.

Un rayo verde fue directamente hacia ella.

Y… _Adiós Hedwig._

Las lechuzas son aves, la característica casi general de las aves es que vuelan, por si mismas, con las alas_, en el aire_. Pero, Harry Potter no se había enterado.

* * *

_-En memoria de Hedwig-  
_

**Nota de autora: **

El próximo capitulo será doble para festejar las mil palabras de _¡Herejía!_

No sé que decir sobre lo de Hedwig. Solo me alegro de que Harry Potter no le haya puesto a ninguno de sus hijos su nombre. Si ya, siendo sus hijos, tienen grandes posibilidades de tener cerebro de ave…no imagino teniendo el nombre de una.

Merlín, eso de llevarla en una jaulita fue cruel…y bastante tonto. Y yo no me trago eso de que fue una metáfora sobre el fin de la infancia e inocencia de Harry...la lechuza era inocente.

* * *

_Reviews?_


	5. La freaky apuesta

**-DEDICATO A TEFY QUIEN DIO LA IDEA BASE-**

_-SOLO TOME A RON WEASLEY PRESTADO UN POCO. NADIE DISCUTE QUE SEA TUYO, TEFY-_

**-SPOILERS DEL ÚLTIMO LIBRO-**

_Colección de cosas que uno escribe mientras estudia._

_Esta serie mezclara diferentes Drabbles, todos con temáticas referentes al ultimo libro de Harry Potter._

**ADVERTENCIA: Alto contenido etílico.**

* * *

• La freaky apuesta •

* * *

Ron estaba recargado sobre Draco. Y el rubio medio inclinado sobre la mesa, rodeados de varias botellas vacías, antes llenas de un líquido ambarino. 

-….Digo que apos_hip_temos!- logro al final articular Potter al otro lado de la mesa, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol en sangre.

-No entro _Pho_-_Botter_- aseguro Malfoy, intentando pronunciar el apellido y quitarse al pelirrojo de encima, dos cosas para las cuales no tenia la coordinación necesaria en ese momento. - Quítate pobretón.

Ron cayó y termino en el suelo de la taberna, cercano a la inconciencia. Harry, ajeno a su amigo, seguía intentando convencer a Draco.

-Cobarde….-

-Estúpido…

-Gallina, _Cuacua.._

_-¨Cua¨_ hace el pato,_ Potter_- sonrió pedante Malfoy, con lo que intentaba ser una mirada de soberbia, acercándose mucho al moreno para no ver dos Harry ¨_manoseo tu varita medio libro y no me hago cargo_¨ Potter.-

-Apuesta, Malfoy…

-No.

-¡Yo si apuesto!- declaro Ron Weasley borracho hasta la medula, intentando pararse, agarrándose de la mesa- Los…._Gryffin_…gri.._find_…¡Los G_hip_hifindors valientes _hip_, apuestan Hurón _gayina_!

-Vamos, Draco….- animo Harry.

Y el rubio, al verlo a tan poca distancia, embriagado más por la cercanía del otro que por el alcohol. No se dio cuenta a qué termino diciendo que si.

Sellaron la apuesta con magia. Apostando por quien le pondría el peor nombre a sus hijos.

Obviamente; Ganó Harry Potter.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** (De cien palabras)

_¡Larga vida al Albus Severus Potter Weasley!_

Creo que todos los nombres del epilogo dejan un pequeño tic nervioso la primera vez que son oídos.

_Albus Severus_ es quien se lleva las palmas, pero también _Scorpius_ la primera vez que uno lo escucha resulta algo chocante. Aunque hay que reconocerle a Draco que no cayó en la moda del _nombrecito reciclado _como la mayoría.

Y también…_Hugo Weasley_? ¨Hugo¨ (sin ánimos de ofender a alguno si lo hay) es demasiado simplista, no?. Pobre Ron, de seguro olvidó los nombres de camino al registro. Debió anotarlos como dijo Hermione.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

Reviews?

* * *


	6. El nuevo sombrero seleccionador

Por el estudio ando con poco tiempo, pero eso no significa que no responda las reviews. Esta noche lo hago sin falta.

¡Gracias a todos los que comentaron!

Serie de Drabbles de cien palabras.

**-SPOILERS DEL ÚLTIMO LIBRO-**

_Colección de cosas que uno escribe mientras estudia (O mientras debería estudiar)  
_

_Esta serie mezclara diferentes Drabbles, todos con temáticas referentes al ultimo libro de Harry Potter._

* * *

­

• El nuevo sombrero seleccionador •

* * *

Albus Severus camina hacia el frente, su selección llegó. Ansioso, se sube a la banqueta. 

El antiguo sombrero seleccionador era una pieza muy valiosa. Hecho por los fundadores de Hogwarts, poseía magia y sabiduría.

Pero tras la batalla final quedo reducido a jirones.

Otro nuevo, creado por el ministerio, es posado sobre la cabeza de Alby.

Siente nervios _¿Qué hallará en su interior?_

-_Al fin nos encontramos…-_ la voz resuena en su cabeza, sabe que la magia recién comienza- _A ver, dime pequeño…que color te gusta mas; ¿Amarillo, azul, rojo o verde?_

Las elecciones nos hacen lo que somos. _Genial_.

* * *

**Nota de autora: **

Azúcar, flores y muchos colores. El epilogo es pura felicidad. Y el trío dorado una nueva versión de las Chicas Superpoderosas. (¿Hermione seria Burbuja?.¿Ron Bombón?)

Entiendo que el libro sea para niños. El _Happy Ending_ una característica de los libros infantiles; como el no superar las 10 paginas y tener más ilustraciones que texto...

Pero la gran maravilla del mundo de Harry Potter es que _tenía_ profundidad. Una dimensión política y social, además de la desafortunada vida del huerfanito Harrycito.

¿JK habrá escrito el epilogo?.¿O cansada de escribir le habrá dado _copiar-pegar_ a un fic que encontró por ahí?

* * *

Reviews? 


End file.
